6.16 Wofür sie gestorben sind
„'What They Died For'“ ist die sechzehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel Lost. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie finds his mysterious neck wound is still there.]] Jack erwacht in seiner Wohnung. Im Spiegel des Badezimmers sieht er, dass die Wunde auf der linken Seite seines Halses, die er zuerst auf dem Rückflug aus Sydney entdeckt hat, blutet. Als er sie versorgt sagt David ihm, dass er gerade Frühstück macht. David fragt noch einmal nach ob Jack zum Konzert an dem Abend kommt und sagt ihm dass seine Mutter da sein wird. Aber Jack soll auf keinen Fall besorgt sein, nur weil seine Mutter dabei ist. Claire setzt sich für das Frühstück zu ihnen, als Jack einen Anruf erhält. Der Anrufer erzählt ihm, dass der vermisste Fracht gefunden wurde. Jack nimmt an das damit der Sarg seines Vaters gemeint ist. Wir sehen Desmond Hume Desmond in einem Auto, der zu Jack spricht - er gibt sich als ein Abgeordneter von Oceanic aus. John Locke kehrt zu der Schule zurück, wiederhergestellt, und wird von einer Schülerin willkommen geheißen. Desmond beobachtet ihn von seinem parkenden Auto aus. Als Locke über den Parkplatz "rollt", startet Desmond sein Auto, als ob er ihn ein zweites Mal umfahren wolle. Ben springt vor das Auto und ruft, dass jemand die Polizei rufen sollte. Desmond steigt aus seinem Auto und schlägt Ben in sein Gesicht. Während Ben auf der Motorhaube gehalten wird, sagt er das er nicht zulassen wird das Desmond Locke nochmal verletzt. Desmond erzählt ihm gelassen, dass er nicht da ist um ihn zu verletzen, sondern um ihn dabei zu helfen "loszulassen". Ben fragt wer er ist und Desmond antwortet mit "Willst du wirklich wissen wer ich bin?" und schlägt Ben brutal zusammen. Während er zusammengeschlagen wird, hat Ben eine Vision von Desmond der ihn zusammenschlägt. him . Desmond geht weg und hinterlässt einen verwirrten Ben, der zusammengeschlagen und verletzt auf dem Boden liegen bleibt. Die Schulkrankenschwester behandelt Bens Verletzungen. Er sieht sich in einem Spiegel an als Locke in den Raum gefahren kommt und ihn fragt was passiert ist. Ben antwortet, dass er an einem Kampf beteiligt war, mit dem Mann der Locke umgefahren hat. Er erzählt Locke, dass etwas sehr seltsames passiert wäre, während er zusammengeschlagen wurde, dass er etwas "sah". Locke will die Polizei anrufen, doch Ben verhindert es. Er sagt ihm, dass der Mann ihm erzählt hat das er nicht da war um Ben weh zutun, sondern um ihm dabei zu helfen "loszulassen" und das er ihm aus irgendeinem Grund geglaubt hat. Als der LAPD Beamte den Telefonhörer von Lockes beendeten Anruf auflegt, kommt Desmond herein und fragt nach dem Kommissar. Inzwischen erinnert Det. Straume Det. Ford an das Benefizkonzert, dass an diesem Abend stattfindet, in dem Museum seines Vaters. Er fragt Ford, ober er als seine "Verabredung" mitkommen wolle, aber als Ford herausfindet das Charlotte Lewis/Alternativer Zeitstrahl mitkommt, mit der er sich einmal zu einem Blinddate getroffen hat, sagt er ab. Desmond wird zu Ford und Straume gebracht und gibt sich selbst als den Mann zu erkennen, der Locke überfahren hat und Benjamin Linus zusammengeschlagen hat. Desmond wird in eine Gemeinschaftszelle gebracht. Er lächelt als er Sayid und Kate in der selben Zelle sieht. Alex runs up to help Dr Linus who now sports a sling. She wonders why anyone would want to hurt "the nicest guy ever". She insists that she and her Mother give him a lift home. Alex takes Ben to the car where Danielle Rousseau introduces herself. They insist on having him over for dinner and Danielle says that Ben will come to dinner, even if "they have to kidnap him". Danielle is pleased to cook for someone other than Alex. She tells Ben that Alex's father died when Alex was two and that Ben is the closest thing to a father Alex has ever had. Ben is touched by this comment and tears well up in his eyes. He passes it off as "the onions". Ben looks at Danielle closely. John Locke stops by Jack Shephard's office. He remarks about a photo of Jack, David and Christian. Locke observes that his encounters with Jack have been serendipitous: he and Jack were on the same flight; when he was hit by a car, of "all the doctors in Los Angeles" he happened to be treated by Jack; the same man who ran him down beat up a teacher at his school and said that he wasn't there to hurt him but to help him "let go" - and that these were the same words Jack had used when they were last together. Jack suggests that he is mistaking coincidence with fate. Locke says whatever it is called he is ready to get out of his wheelchair. Det. Ford arrives at the cells to hand over Sayid, Desmond and Kate for transfer. Kate makes her last bid for Ford to let her go, but while he looks tempted, he tells her it isn't going to happen. In the wagon, a smiling Desmond proposes that they make their escape, but warns Kate and Sayid that he will exact a promise from them in exchange for their freedom. Kate and Sayid agree, skeptically. The paddy wagon pulls to a stop and Officer Cortez frees the three, asking for her pay-off. A yellow Hummer arrives and Hurley jumps out. He remarks that he hadn't known Ana-Lucia was going to be there, but then realizes he shouldn't have said that. He gives her $145,000. Hurley asks Desmond whether she is coming with them but he says she isn't ready yet. Cortez leaves. ♪ Hurley points out his Camaro parked nearby, inlcuding keys and the other things they'll need. Sayid departs with Hurley, while Kate accompanies Desmond, who takes a cocktail dress from the boot of the Camaro and tells her "We are going to a concert." Auf der Insel Am Strand und im Dschungel On the beach, Jack prepares to stitch Kate's shoulder wound. Kate is pale and emotional. As Jack stitches, she reflects on Ji Yeon, remarking that Jin hadn't even met his own daughter. She and Jack concede bitterly that Locke must be killed. ♪ Sawyer and Hurley watch as the sea washes up flotsam from the destroyed sub. Kate leans on Sawyer's shoulder as a deep sadness consumes them all. At Jack's urging, they set off to find Desmond in the well Sayid mentioned. Jack acknowledges that if Locke wants Desmond then "we are going to need him." ♪ As they hike, a miserable Sawyer wonders why Locke didn't just kill Desmond. Jack suggests maybe it was one of Locke's 'rules'. Sawyer suggests that he himself was responsible for the deaths on the sub, because he attempted to diffuse the bomb against Jack's advice. Jack insists that "He" killed them. Just behind them, Hurley notices the young Jacob standing by an ancient hut. The mysterious boy suddenly appears in front of Hurley and demands the ashes Ilana gathered. ♪ As Hurley asks what he wants them for, the boy snatches them and runs off. Hurley chases him and comes across adult Jacob seated by a fire. Jacob tells Hurley that the ashes are in the fire and that when the fire goes out, he will not be seen again, adding "We are very close to the end". ♪ As night falls, Hurley leads Kate, Sawyer and Jack to Jacob's fire. Jacob greets them by their first names. Hurley is surprised that they can all see Jacob. Kate asks Jacob whether he is the one who wrote the names on the wall, and whether it is their candidacy that ultimately led to their deaths. She also demands to know that Sun and Jin and Sayid didn't die for nothing. Jacob says he will tell the group what they died for and why he chose them. He adds that by the time the fire is out one of them will have to take his place as protector of the Island. ♪ Jacob explains that a very long time ago he made a mistake, and as a result there is a good chance that everyone is going to die. He acknowledges that he is responsible for the current state of the Man in Black. The Monster has been trying to kill him and that when it succeeded, someone would have to replace him: that is why he brought them all to the Island. Challenged by Sawyer, Jacob explains that he didn't drag anyone out of a happy existence but that they were all flawed. He says that he chose them because they were all like him - all alone, all looking for something that they couldn't find. He says he chose them because they needed the Island as much as the Island needed them. Jacob tells Kate her name was crossed off because she became a mother, but that she is not disqualified. He explains that the task for the candidate is to protect the light at the center of the Island. ♪ Jacob says that they must do what he couldn't do: kill the "him". Jack asks whether that is even possible and Jacob says that he hopes so because "him" is certainly going to try to kill them. Jacob offers the remaining candidates a choice of who will take his place - Jack accepts, acknowledging that he is on the island for this very purpose. Jacob asks Jack to affirm this decision, and is pleased when he does. ♪ Jacob takes Jack to the creek. As the other watch from a distance. Jacob tells Jack where to find the light at the heart of the Island, explaining that while Jack has never seen the light before, he will be able to find it now that he has been chosen to protect it. Jacob says an incantation and takes some water into Jack's cup and offers it to him. Before he drinks, Jack asks about the duration of the job - Jacob tells him he must do it "as long as you can." Jack drinks. Jacob embraces him and says "Now you are like me." ♪ Bei den Baracken thumb|Ben nimmt seinen gesamten C4 Vorrat an sich. Miles, Ben und Richard erreichen die Barracken mittels einer Abkürzung, die Ben kennt. Richard fragt, ob Ben genug Sprengstoff habe und Ben entgegnet, dass er genug davon habe um das Flugzeug "zehnmal in die Luft zu jagen". Er sagt, dass das C4 in seinem geheimen Raum hinter dem Bücherregal gelagert ist. Bei Ankunft bei den Barracken spürt Miles das Grab von Alex Rosseau. Richard gibt zu, dass er Alex begraben habe; Ben dankt ihm dafür. ♪ Ben öffnet den Safe in seinem Haus und erzählt, dass er gelernt habe das Monster zu beschwören, obwohl er später realisierte, dass das Monster eigentlich ihn beschwörte. Richard sagt zu Ben, dass er das Flguzeug in die Hölle pusten möchte und sie deshalb Bens gesamten C4-Vorrat mitnehmen sollen. Nachdem sie ein Geräusch in der Küche gehört haben, finden sie Zoe. Widmore betritt die Küche und schickt Zoe zur Anlegestelle, um ihre Ausrüstung zu holen und den Ausleger zu versenken. Während des gesamten Gesprächs zielt Ben mit seiner Waffe auf Widmore. Ben versucht Zoe an ihrem Auftrag zu hindern, aber Widmore erklärt Ben, dass er die einzige Chance für Ben sei zu überleben. thumb|left|Das Rauchmonster schleuder Richard in die Luft. Noticing the C4, and establishing it's to blow up the plane, Widmore tells Ben that he's had the plane rigged with explosives since he arrived and is, "as usual", three steps ahead of Ben. When Ben asks him how he got to the Island, Widmore explains that Jacob cme to see him after Ben destroyed the Freighter and persuaded him to return, telling him all he needed to know for "this exact purpose". ♪ Before he can explain the "purpose", Zoe radios that Locke has arrived. Widmore orders her to return immediately, and urges everyone to hide. thumb|"Du kannst die Insel für dich haben." Stepping off the outrigger, Locke sees Widmore's outrigger packed with metal cases and walks on. Miles decides to escape via the jungle rather than hiding, and Ben says he will not run or hide because "he" will find him sooner or later anyway. He takes Widmore's Walkie Talkies and keeps one and gives the other to Miles. Richard puts down his rifle and says he is going to talk to "him". He says "he" just wants Richard to join him and talking to him will give them a chance. Richard goes out. The Smoke Monster rushes at him and thrusts him into the air. Ben turns and very deliberately sits in a chair on his porch. Locke joins him saying he is just the man he was looking for. Locke unsheathes his large knife and sits. Locke says that he needs Ben to kill some people for him and that in return he can have the whole island to himself. Ben agrees. Locke asks about the other outrigger and Ben tells him that it is Widmore's and that Widmore is hiding inside. They go inside and Ben shows Locke where Widmore and Zoe are. Locke tells him to wait outside but Ben says he wants to see this. thumb|Ben rächt sich an Widmore.thumb|left|Locke schlitzt Zoe's Kehle auf, weil Widmore ihr das Sprechen untersagt hat. When he turns the light on in the hidden room, Ben says "Sorry Charles." Locke asks who Zoe is and as she starts to reply Widmore tells her not to talk or say anything. Locke's reacts by slashing Zoe's throat. He says that as Widmore told her not to talk to him that made her pointless. Locke tells Widmore that to motivate him to tell him what he wants to know the first thing he will do when he is off the Island is to kill Widmore's daughter. He gives his word that he won't kill her if Widmore talks to him. Widmore says he brought Desmond back because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism and that he was a measure of last resort. Widmore tells Locke he won't say anything more in front of Ben. Locke asks him to whisper in his ear. As he whispers Ben shoots Widmore dead with a pistol. Ben says "he doesn't get to save his daughter." Locke says that Ben never ceases to amaze him but Widmore had already told him what he needed to know. Ben then asks whether there are some "other people to kill." Locke gives a gloating look. Am Brunnen thumb|left|Desmond dazu bringen die Insel zu zerstören. Locke führt Ben durch den Dschungel. Ben fragt, warum er eigentlich zu Fuß gehe, wenn er sich jederzeit zu Rauch verwandeln könne. Locke antwortet, dass er das Gefühl mag, wenn seine Füße am Boden sind, da es ihn an die Zeit erinnert, als er ein Mensch war. Sie erreichen den Brunnen und bemerken, dass er leer ist. Locke merkt an, dass Sayid Desmond offensichtlich nicht getöt habe. Ben bemerkt ein am Brunnen hängendes Seil und sagt, dass jemand Desmond dabei geholfen habe aus dem Brunnen zu entkommen. Darauf entgegnet Locke, dass eigentlich jemand ihm geholfen habe. Ben fragt nach, was Widmore Locke verraten habe und Locke erklärt, dass Widmore davon sprach, dass Desmond ein absolut zuverlässiges System sei, das Jacob versichern würde, dass es den Mann in Schwarz am Verlassen der Insel hindern würde, sobald alle Kandidaten umgebracht würden. Ben fragt Locke, warum er dann so fröhlich sei, dass Desmond noch am Leben sei. Locke entgegnet, dass wenn er Desmond finden würde, er ihn dazu bringen würde das zu tun, was er selbst niemals tun könne: Die Insel zerstören. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Der Titel bedeutet übersetzt: „Wofür sie gestorben sind“ Produktion *Jeff Fahey (Frank), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), Yunjin Kim (Sun) und Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. **Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond) und Emilie de Ravin (Claire) erscheinen nur in der alternativen Zeitlinie. **Nestor Carbonell (Richard) erscheint wieder, nachdem er drei Episoden gefehlt hat. *Mira Furlan (Danielle Rousseau) erscheint in dieser Episode das erste Mal nach " ", eine Zeitspanne von 38 Episoden. *Michelle Rodriguez (Ana Lucia) erscheint in dieser Episode das erste Mal wieder seit , eine Zeitspanne von 31 Episoden. * Kenton Duty und Mark Pellegrino erscheinen beide als Jacob in der Gegenwart. * Kim Kondracki (school nurse) erscheint zum ersten Mal, seit sie in erwähnt wurde. Sie wird von Wendy Pearson, gespielt, die auch eine Ärztin in der Episode spielt. Wiederkehrende Themen *Die Eröffnungsszene beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme von Jacks Auge. *Zoe wird vom Mann in Schwarz getötet, während Ben Widmore erschiesst. *Der Mann in Schwarz bietet Ben die Insel an, sagt jedoch später, das er sie zerstören will. *Desmond gibt sich als Mitarbeiter von Oceanic Airlines aus und erzählt Jack, der Sarg seines Vaters sei wieder aufgetaucht. *Jack wacht auf und schaut im Badezimmerspiegel seine Wunde am Hals an, die wieder blutet. *Ben schaut nachdenklich in den Spiegel im Krankenschwesterzimmer der Schule, nachdem er von Desmond verprügelt wurde. Handlungsanalyse *Ben verät Widmore an den Mann in Schwarz. *Der Mann in Schwarz bietet Ben die Führung über die Insel an, obwohl er später vor hat, sie zu zerstören. * Jack meldet sich freiwillig, Jacobs Rolle, als Beschützer der Insel zu übernehmen. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Alex vergleicht Ben mit Napoleon Bonaparte, weil er seinen Arm in einer Schlinge hat, nachdem er von Desmond verprügelt wurde. Napoleon hat seine Hand auf Gemälden oft in die Innentasche des Jackets gesteckt. Literarische Methoden * Der Mann in Schwarz enthüllt, dass er die Insel zerstören will. * Im Jahr 2004 hat Desmond das Sicherungssystem aktiviert und die Schwan-Station zerstört. Im Jahr 2007 glaubt der Mann in Schwarz, dass Desmond das Sicherungssystem der Insel sei, das die Insel zerstören kann. Querverweise *Jacob erzählt Jack, dass das Licht hinter dem Bambusfeld liegt, in dem Jack unmittelbar nach dem Absturz aufwachte. *Ben, Richard, und Miles kommen an Alex's Grab vorbei. *Der Mann in Schwarz droht Widmores Tochter, Penelope, zu töten, wenn er ihm nicht seine Pläne bezüglich Desmond verrät. Ben tötet Widmore um zu verhindern, dass er das Angebot des MiB annimmt. Er begründet seine Tat damit, dass Widmore seine Tochter sowieso nicht retten könne. *Der Mann in Schwarz wiederholt sein Angebot, dass Ben die Insel für sich haben könne, wenn er die Insel verlassen habe. *Ben konfrontiert Desmond mit Anschuldigungen Locke angefahren zu haben und hat eine Vision davon, wie er von Desmond am Hafen zusammengeschlagen wird. *Widmore erzählt Ben, dass er direkt nach der Ankunft auf der Insel das Flugzeug mit Sprengstoff bestückt habe. *Jacob erzählt den verbliebenen Kandidaten von dem Fehler, den er mit dem Entstehen des Rauchmonsters begangen habe. *Sawyer fühlt sich für die Tode auf dem Uboot verantwortlich. *Jack vernäht Kates Wunde. *Danielle sagt Ben, dass sie gemeinsam Abendessen werden, auch wenn sie ihn dafür "kidnappen" müsste. *Der Cliffhanger am Ende der Episode (Der Mann in Schwarz will die Insel zerstören) ähnelt stark dem Cliffhanger, als Locke die Insel bewegen möchte. *Jacob sagt, "Jetzt bist du wie ich" *Locke weist darauf hin, dass alle merkwürdigen Zufälle in den Flash-sideway aus einem bestimmen Grund passieren könnten. *Jack sagt Locke, dass er möglicherweise Zufall mit Schicksal verwechsele. * Locke wundert sich weiter, dass der nach einem Autounfall von allen Krankenhäusern in der Stadt gerade in Jacks landet. *Ben sagt, dass es einen "Zwischenfall" auf dem Parkplatz gegeben habe. *Desmond befreit eine sehr verwirrte Kate aus ihrer Gefangenschaft und reicht ihr ein Kleid. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie *Wie will der Mann in Schwarz es bewerkstelligen die Insel zu zerstören? *Ist Richard tot? *Wo ist Claire? **Wo ist Desmond? *Wie kann Jack den Mann in Schwarz töten? *Wer hat Desmond aus dem Brunnen gerettet? Alternative Zeitlinie *Was verursachte die Blutung bei Jack, während er schlief? *Woher weiß Desmond, dass Christians Sarg vermisst wird? *An wieviel der originalen Zeitline kann sich Hurley erinnern? *Wohin geht Hurley mit Sayid? *Wer ist Davids Mutter? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Pressemitteilung ar:ما ماتو من أجله en:What They Died For es:What They Died For fr:6x16 it:Per cosa sono morti nl:What They Died For pl:What They Died For pt:What They Died For ru:What They Died For Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6